Season 3
Season 3 takes place 5 months after the discovery that Mona Vanderwaal is the elusive "A" that has been tormenting four teenage girls, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin and Emily Fields. It will also address the issue of whether or not Garrett Reynolds actually killed or was involved in the murder of the girls' former best friend and queen bee, Alison DiLaurentis, and how Mona achieved her role as "A." Storylines Spencer Hastings Spencer continues to figure out answers about Alison's death while her relationship with Toby deepens. She attempts to figure out answers about Alison's death while her relationship with Toby takes a number of hits and misses. Continued evidence and drama leads her to fight with her sister Melissa even more and a shocking secret about Melissa is revealed and Spencer's mother starts to defend Garrett for his trial against murder. Emily Fields After losing Maya and finding Alison's grave empty, Emily continues to struggle with her loss during her senior year. She is more motivated then ever to find answers about Alison's killer and still just barely hoping that Maya might still be alive. Emily is not miss perfect anymore, having spent her summer heavily partying and drinking. Emily has a job at Rear window brew and Emily finds some solace after meeting Maya's cousin Nate in "Birds of a Feather,". Hanna Marin Hanna is determined to find answers about Alison's death by visiting Mona at Radley Sanitarium. She continues to hold a relationship with Caleb while also overcoming Mona's betrayal. She is also growing closer to Wren who works at the Radley Sanitarium. Caleb doesn't approve of Hanna's visits to Mona, so he threatens Mona to leave Hanna alone. Later in the season, Hanna and Caleb break-up. Hanna is also accused of stealing Alison's body by Officer Wilden. Hanna and Caleb later get back together and continue their relationship secretly so "A" wouldn't mess with it. Aria Montgomery Aria's romance with Ezra continues to plague her relationship with her family especially her father. Like the rest of the four, Aria is just as determined to find more answers. But since the end of season two, Aria's parents have separated and her mother has moved out. Her mother, Ella, says that it wasn't Aria and Ezra's fault but, more the fact that they'd married young and grown apart. Aria's father starts to date Meredith and as a result, Aria puts up a dating profile for her mother on an online dating website. Cast Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings (15/24) *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery (15/24) *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin (15/24) *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields (15/24) *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis (7/24) Recurring/Guest Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz (12/24) *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers (10/24) *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin (8/24) *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal (8/24) *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery (7/24) *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery (5/24) *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh (10/24) *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall (7/24) *Bianca Lawson as Maya St. Germain (5/24) *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis (5/24) *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings (3/24) *Yani Gellman as Garrett Reynolds (4/24) *Julian Morris as Wren Kingston (4/24) *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields (1/24) *Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn (3/24) *Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman (6/24) *Amanda Schull as Meredith Sorenson (3/24) *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings (2/24) *Sterling Sulieman as Nathan St. Germain (5/24) *Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden (3/24) *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers (6/24) *Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake (3/24) *Mary Page Keller as Dianne Fitzgerald (1/24) *Robbie Amell as Eric Kahn (1/24) *Nolan North as Peter Hastings (2/24) *Gregg Sulkin as Wesley Fitz (2/24) *Larisa Oleynik as Maggie (2/24) *Eric Steinberg as Wayne Fields (1/24) Episodes Category:Season Category:Episodes Category:Season 3